


西江月

by sherryAlin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryAlin/pseuds/sherryAlin
Summary: 二愣子攻*表面温和实则傲娇受，年下。又名《我的憨批男友和他的兄弟们》世事一场大梦，人生几度秋凉。





	1. 缘起

1.

****一九四九年一月十二日，农历腊月十四，北平。** **

西郊别院。

肖砚拉开帘子看了眼窗户外头，见天阴沉沉的，一看就不是个好天气。自从北平被围之后，除了开炮的声音，整个城市安静的有些不可思议，夜间的娱乐活动都变少了，往南京打个电话，要绕好几道线路，也不知道共产党是不是在监听。

他闲来无事，随手翻了两页书，又觉着没劲，索性摊开笔墨来写字。这才刚写了“清泉”，便听见院子里有人敲门，先是按铃，见没人应，又咣咣咣地敲铁门，怪吵的，这声音一直持续到有人打开了门，才将将安静下来。待这字写完“石上”，刚要起笔“流”字，他的小跟班长生从楼梯跑上来，进了书房也不敲门，开口便道：“哥，北平警察局单副局长……”

北平警察局几个字不提到罢了，一提起来直惹得肖砚眉毛一跳，手下用劲就失了准度，流字第一笔没点好，拉出好大一个尾巴，在纸上洇出一团墨渍来。

肖砚抬头瞪了他一眼，却也不问那单副局长什么事，只是说：“好好一幅字，被你喊坏了。”

长生跟他的时间长，自然清楚这时候该接什么话，不该接什么话，赶紧把下半截话头念完：“人就在楼下候着呢。”

肖砚不理他，只管自顾自瞧那幅字。他从南京来北平快一年光景，来的时候正好就踩在了变革的点上。北平闹饥荒、闹学潮、闹改革，法币换成金圆券，金圆券又成了废纸，到现在共产党把这座城围得像个铁桶，但这些好似跟他都没有关系，这栋西郊的别院依旧是客来客往。他自个儿有些门道，能把人手里的钱换成金条，倒到南方去。这也不是什么大本事，只不过那些有能耐的人不敢明着倒金条，怕被追查，都来借他的手中转。这一来二去，外边便传得离谱，说是背靠国民党高层，有通天的本事，搞得那些个小鱼小虾也凑过来，个个都要他帮忙，一天天的，几乎要把这门槛踩破。

他不吭声，长生自然就等，好半天总算是等来一句：“跟他说，他太吵，把我的字弄坏了，赔我一幅，这事就揭过了。”这意思说的是弄坏了字的事就揭过了，换金条是另一码事，还得再商量。

长生早就习惯他的处事方式，其实他对这些上门的人并没有什么好感，也不会替他们求情，说话办事全看肖砚的意思。就取了那幅字，瞧了瞧也觉得怪可惜的，他没读过几年书，自然不知道上头写的什么意思，就觉着难得顺手，还给搞坏了，确实该罚。临下楼看肖砚戴着眼镜，又顺手帮他把擦眼镜的布递到书桌前。

他近视不是太厉害，平日里也看得清，戴眼镜通常是为了摆架子，配衣服，用处不大。之前写坏了一幅字，自然没心情再写第二幅，偏巧墨又磨的多了，不用也嫌浪费，索性再铺一张宣纸，两笔下去起了个头，再勾出点叶片，隐约露出点竹枝的意思来。

长生回来的倒是快，这边才铺上了半片竹林，他已经把客人送走了，又顺手绞了条毛巾上来。

肖砚搁了笔，接过毛巾擦手：“要多少？”他这么问着，眼睛却盯着纸上的画作，想的是构图的问题，而不是别人的数多数少。长生心里有数，只是答：“说是不止他一个，要是成了，他那边还有几个副局长也要换金条，每个人四十来根吧。”

说罢自己也觉得荒唐，便听肖砚哼了一声，冷冷道：“南苑机场封了，东单机场一天能飞出去几架飞机，还得共产党同意，多飞一架都能用高射机枪打下来，四十来根？他也挺说得出口。”

“上次那个谁，车行的少东家，多少来着？”

长生知道他指的是谁，答道：“二十根。”

肖砚好笑的看了他一眼，揶揄道：“北平警察局副局长，四十来根？之前没卡的这么紧的时候倒是个大客户。”

“我的字呢？”

长生正好要说这事，当下“嘿”了一声，学着那单副局长的样子，拿起一张宣纸瞧了又瞧，装模作样地夸道：“好字！得找个地方裱起来。”

肖砚嗤笑一声，只是摇头，对此不予置评。长生瞧他似乎脸色不佳，立刻讨好道：“看来看去还是那个小警长最有意思，墙上那幅字那么多人看过，也就他敢说一句看着一般。”

他这话要搁平日里说，自然是好的，小警长地位不一般，不是什么大能人，却能在院子里随意进出。偏偏今天踩着了雷，肖砚一听提着徐逸舟，就觉得整个北平警察局都来寻他的晦气，脸都垮下来，扁着嘴不出声。长生也察觉到自己的错处，赶紧趁着院门口敲门的声音溜之大吉：

“没完没了还，这一天天的，都谁啊，金条又不是天上掉下来的。”

他嘟嘟囔囔跑去开门，一拉开见着外头竟然是那小警长，顿时也觉得今个儿是走了晦气了，说什么来什么，怕什么来什么，又不敢当面说，只得客客气气把人请进来。

徐逸舟倒跟他挺客气，走到院内就不走了，就杵在院子里，跟条杆子似的。长生回头看到他立成一杆旗，不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药，好心提醒道：“小警长，里边坐。”

徐逸舟没答话，长生也只能等，这天寒地冻的，半晌才等来一句“你喊他下来，我给他道歉。”他不说道歉倒还好，一说听得长生简直是头皮发炸。三天前，人过来在上头待了半宿，闹出好大动静。徐逸舟警务缠身，过来常是夜宿，第二天才走，不用长生等着送客，那天看左右无事正准备睡下，突然听楼上“哗啦”一声，像是花瓶碎了的声音，伴着肖砚含糊地骂了句什么，听不清，随即听他又扬着声调喊了声“徐逸舟！”却没人接他的话，一切又都寂静下来。长生从小就跟着肖砚，从上海到南京再到北平，没见过他发这么大脾气，心说这是要糟，也不敢上去看。过会儿就见徐逸舟一人下了楼，见到他也没说什么，径自就走了。长生对他自然有意见，每天不知道有多少人敲着这扇门，求爷爷告奶奶才能进得来，进来了也未必就遂了愿，偏偏这位小警长，一趟趟进进出出的，也不避嫌，跟在自己家似的。

这回轮到长生不答话，两人雕像一般干瞪眼，最后还是长生先败下阵来。外头天冷，怕给他冻出个好歹来，又看他是势必要等出个结果的架势，只得硬着头皮道：“我上去问问，我哥要是不理，你也就别站着了。”

那幅竹枝图画到现在，总算显出些意思来，这会是深冬，竹林也不那么茂密了，地底下正悄悄孕育着新笋，假山藏在后头，隐隐绰绰，几笔下去恰到好处。长生蹭着楼梯上来，站在门口支支吾吾的，也不说话，倒像是跟楼下的徐逸舟学了个十成十。肖砚当没瞧见，自顾自给假山点青苔，点完了才问：“怎么，单副局长的字这么快就裱好了？”

“没有，是小警长来了，院里头站着呢。”

肖砚整个人一惊，差点又在画上拉出条墨迹来，噎了好一会才开口：“怎么又来了？”

长生老老实实回答：“说来给你道歉。”说罢赶紧瞧他脸色。

能让徐逸舟来赔不是，这事倒是挺新鲜的，肖砚连着被北平警察局寻了两次晦气，脾气都变好了，也没说什么，当下把笔搁了，到沙发上寻了件外衣套上，绕过长生下楼去了。

徐逸舟昨夜在警察局干了一宿，帮着处理那帮闹事学生，一大早又赶到肖砚这边来，眼睛下边挂着两团乌青。他还没来得及换身衣服，就穿着警服，外头套了件警察局统一发的黑色大衣，远看又有些像袄，上头有颗扣子的线崩了，露出一截线头在外边，白花花地戳着。他理着一头短发，着实是有些短了，这会儿又被风吹乱，倒衬着他的眉眼有一股子韧劲，远远看着，像是冬天里的白桦树。

肖砚下楼的时候就见着这颗白桦树，徐逸舟抬眼看他，先瞧见一件烟灰色的外衣，看料子估计是呢的，里头就着马甲配衬衫，照理说这样子搭算是乱七八糟，怪不讲究的。要是别人这么穿必然难看，他穿就格外妥帖，配上柔软的眉眼，愈发显得好看。徐逸舟也不说话，先把大衣解了，从里头掏出份档案来，顺手搁在地上，才开口道：“你上次问我要的东西，给你拿过来了。”那档案袋上头“北平警察局”，“警备司令部”几个字大喇喇地亮着，还戳了个红章，血红血红的“绝密”二字，也不知道到底绝密在哪里。又看他脸色不差，视线转了几圈，磕磕巴巴开口道：“那天我话说的不太对，你别往心里去。”

肖砚垮着一张脸道：“别，担待不起。”

这事的由头还是之前一场领导夫人们的聚会，二十来号人，在广兴会馆办的，找了警察局的人来负责安全事项。徐逸舟进门检查的时候就见着肖砚也在场，他那天穿了身黑色燕尾服，戴着眼镜，显得漂亮又得体。又眼见着他被那群太太们簇拥着，一个个都凑上去讨他的笑脸，当时就不高兴了，晚上过来的时候多说了两句，把人给惹恼了，下了逐客令直接轰走。他吃了这个亏，但其实心里还是不太痛快，话说到这里，耐不住又要说：“也不是非要去吧，这种场合你不去能怎么样，现在北平这么乱，他们要聚会，不是也得让我们警察局来帮忙……”

他自觉又说多了，赶紧调转话头：“我错了。”

说是道歉，赔不是的没两句，肖砚调侃他：“你这是道歉的口气吗？”

徐逸舟向来说不过他，又不敢再把人惹恼，闷闷道：“我待会儿还要去燕大那边，你要觉得不行，明天我再来。”他顿了一下，想起一件事，又道：“临时还有别的事要处理，再来要过几天。”

保密局办岔了事，才要警察局来帮忙善后，肖砚哪里不知道他这个别的事是什么事，脸色更难看了，忍着火气道：“你去燕大吧，保密局我来处理，你不要管了。”

保密局的这件事办得还算隐秘，徐逸舟和其他几个参与的，都封着口，对外一致声称是去维稳，连肖砚这边他都没透露过，心里着实惊了一番：“你消息怎么这么灵通？”又问：“这事是就你知道，还是还有别人知道？”

肖砚没这个心情和他解释里头的弯弯绕，抱着手臂冷冰冰道：“没别人知道，就我知道。你就别管，这事以后不会找你了。”

徐逸舟与他相识于一场误会，就知道他从上海来，背后靠着谁还不太清楚，人是挺有本事，黑道白道都支使的动，党政军怕是也有掺和，只是没想到已经掺和得这么深，多少有些担忧。肖砚瞧他脸色变来变去，也不再说什么，安抚道：“先忙去吧，有空说给你听。”

长生替他送了客，一去就是好半天，再回来的时候手上端了一个盘子，雪白的瓷盘，上头搁了一根糖葫芦，远远看去像是雪落红梅。他把盘子捧到肖砚面前，献宝道：“小警长走的时候正好碰上个卖糖葫芦的，就买了一根让拿给你。”

那糖葫芦红彤彤的，上头密匝匝裹着糖浆，晶莹剔透，卖货郎怕糖浆化了，又给包了层糯米纸在外头，薄的跟蝉翼一般。肖砚接过来，伸出舌头小心地舔了一下，那糯米纸就化开了，露出里头晶亮的糖浆，轻轻一咬，咔嚓一声，又酸又甜的滋味在口腔里泛滥开来，当真是唇齿生津，开口却道：“凉。”

长生立刻心领神会的去煮咖啡，等他端了咖啡上来，里头正在打电话，先说“听戏？这会儿还有戏听，去哪儿听？”又说“那行，今儿晚上是吗，行，到时候见。”尾音软糯糯的，隐约还能听见清脆的咔嚓声。电话撂下去了，过一会又提起来，这是打出去的，那头有一会才接上，又说的是“让刘毅来一趟畅春园，晚上七点，听戏。”毫不拖泥带水，咔嚓声也没了，这是在给人下命令了。长生站在门口等着电话讲完，才推门进去。那根糖葫芦还剩了两颗，孤零零躺在盘子里，已经没了刚买来时甜腻的气味，琥珀色的糖浆化开来，露出里头斑驳的山楂。

晚上要出门，现在就得收拾。长生熟练地找了两套衣服出来，一套是短打扮，仿的骑马装，得搭着靴子穿，利索是挺利索的，就是单薄些。另一套是银色的西装，亮面，那还是在上海的时候找裁缝铺订做的，当年最流行的样式，现在来看也不过时。肖砚一双眼睛在上头逡巡一番，指着那西装道：“太招摇的收起来，今晚上是严局长牵头，我要穿成这样，又要听他唠叨。”

长生一听是严局长牵头，立刻将西装收了，又取来暗色的外套来配这身：“咱们晚上是开车，还是叫车？”

肖砚不想被严局长拉到家里去叙旧，也不想坐顺风车：“叫车。”

长生就应了，想起那单副局长，又问：“要是单副局长把字裱好了送过来，收还是不收？”

“让他自己留着吧。”肖砚挑了块手表戴上，又取了两顶帽子过来，对着试衣镜比划，“他要真裱了拿过来我还嫌脏。”

说是听戏，畅春园倒是没关，天天开着，但唱戏的终究是少了，今晚这一出弄得，倒是把北平好多名流都引了过来，门口车来车往，竟是少见的热闹。肖砚没搭顺风车，自个儿先到的地方，没曾想严局长却是戏快开场才到，估计是路上耽搁了。他们叫的黄包车，到了地方就走了，连个挡风的物件都没有，只好站在屋檐下一顿好等。北平这时候滴水成冰，外头自然不比屋里，长生图方便穿得少，这会儿冻得直跺脚。回头瞧见肖砚站在那儿八风不动的样子，立刻就收敛了，只剩下一张嘴替自己哆嗦。好不容易把人盼来，下车的时候才看清身边还跟了个小女孩，看着像是哪家戏班子里的小旦。肖砚惊讶于现在还有戏班子搞营生，忍不住多看了两眼，只见那小旦红口白牙，眉眼间顾盼生姿，倒真是生了一副好皮相。

严怀忠见他竟然在外头等，忍不住数落了他两句，肖砚缩着脖子听他教训，边走边把准备候在外头的长生拎了进去：“跟我进去，外头冷。”

他们来的正是时候，里头戏正开场，唱的是《群英会》，讲得劝降那段，还颇有些应景，台上周瑜黄盖鲁肃曹操轮番上场。北平自传出要围城的消息之后，好些戏班子不是逃了，就是散了，好久没有这么大的场面了。只不过如今还在过活的，跟之前那些大戏班子比，总觉得差了口气，听起来就不是那么对胃口。肖砚听了几句就嫌难听，看严怀忠也是一脸兴致缺缺，倒是那小旦笑眯眯地哄着，说别气了，回去唱给严局长听。严怀忠倒也不避讳着他，肖砚这才知道人家根本不是什么小旦，而是新戏班的班主，琴棋书画样样拿得出手，《游园惊梦》唱得尤其好，把严怀忠收地服服帖帖。

台上还唱着戏，这边台下也热闹起来了，那小班主怕严局长闷了，轻声细语的给他哼哼小调解闷。肖砚坐在边上悔得肠子都青了，怎么就答应严局长出来听戏，趟这趟浑水。刚要回头就见着长生凑上来，在他耳边小声道：“小警长来了，坐那儿看你半天了。”

肖砚顺着他指的方向看过去，果然瞧见徐逸舟就坐在后边，独一桌，周身一副生人勿进的气场。看到他往这边看了，立刻眼巴巴的盯过来，用眼神示意他离座。肖砚看严局长跟那小班主蜜里调油的样子，一时半会也管不了自己，索性打个招呼站起来，往后边挂帘子那块地方去了。

徐逸舟马上跟上，也掀了帘子进去，那后边本来还有两人在说体己话，被他瞪了两眼也赶紧走了。他还穿着他那件像袄的大衣，线头戳着，白花花一根，肖砚上手去捻了两下，就听徐逸舟略带怒气的开口道：“那桌都是谁啊？”

肖砚故作惊讶的往外看了看：“严局长你都不知道？”

严局长自然是知道的，党通局的一把手，真正通天的人物。徐逸舟也不是傻子，不至于搞不清党通局和警察局里里外外的那些纠葛。他只是恼火地很，半天才干巴巴道：“那女的。”

肖砚好笑地看了他一眼，故意磨着，等外头鼓点落了才慢悠悠道：“八大胡同一班主。”说罢耐着性子等徐逸舟说话，果然见他脸上青一阵红一阵，表情煞是精彩，憋了好一会儿才缓过来，堪堪从嘴里挤出两个字来：“婊子。”

徐逸舟有些难忍他跟妓女混在一起，又想着前几天让他不痛快的那事还没揭过去，怕又把人惹恼了，真惹急了是他自己麻烦，便硬憋着不吱声。肖砚哪里看不出来他的心思，也懒得再逗他，解释道：“别那么说，严局长迷上了，最近对她挺上心。”徐逸舟在这方面心思比他多，就怕是自个儿想岔，妓女伺候了老的再伺候小的也不是什么新鲜事，干脆等着他往下说。肖砚见他没什么反应，好脾气继续道：“差不多得了，现在是民国三十八年，委员长提倡新生活都有十五年了，人家怎么也是个班主，要哪天真攀上了局长，指不定路子比我还宽，连我都要有求于她。”徐逸舟听进去多少不知道，只瞧见头顶那灯泡的光照在他的眼镜上，亮闪闪的一片，衬着他的眉眼说不出的好看，恨不得眼前的事都不管了，就让他跟着自己走。

肖砚见他还拉着一张脸，也不说话了，伸手帮他把那颗摇摇欲坠的扣子扯了下来，本想塞他手里，看他攥着个拳头不理，干脆给放进兜里，接着便下逐客令：“扣子回头让你嫂子帮你缝上，忙去吧，我这听戏呢。”

他也不问徐逸舟来畅春园干什么，公事还是私事。徐逸舟也不好答，总不能说从警察局出来看到他们坐着黄包车从面前过，就一路跟着到了这儿，听起来倒像个变态。他和肖砚的关系说深算不上太深，说浅那是绝对不浅，体己话不是不能说。结果折腾半天，话没说清楚，一晚上白忙活，铩羽而归。

肖砚瞧着徐逸舟从后门走了，松了口气，正要回到座上去坐着，腿刚迈开两步，边上就个小厮喊他：“肖先生？是肖先生吗？”他停下来朝那个方向看，看那小厮神神秘秘的靠近了，小声道：“那边有位姓刘的先生找。”说罢手朝后台一指，刘毅那半张脸就从门边上露了出来，被那灯泡一照，蜡黄蜡黄的，配上他干瘦的身形，看着有些像鬼。肖砚没好气地剜了他一眼，那半张脸立刻隐进了门背后。

这鬼一路往后台跑，过程中一通瞎指挥，还弄翻了戏班子两件衣裳，肖砚跟着他进了后巷，这地方到真没什么人会经过，挺隐秘的。刘毅进了这地界，就像到了自个儿的地盘，熟悉的很，一阵东突西窜。他又怕肖砚看不到他，先藏好了，才边挥手边小声冲人招呼：“这边，肖先生，这边。”

肖砚倒是不管他，就站在巷子中间，左右都通着风，刘毅瞧他半晌，只得乖乖从藏身地方爬出来。他知道自己办岔了事，到了跟前老老实实道：“肖先生，我……”

肖砚低头瞧着他，只觉得攒了一整天的怒气全被这人点了起来，根本不等他再说些什么，抬起一脚就将他踹翻在地。


	2. 金条

2.

徐逸舟出了畅春园，从门口叫了辆黄包车，就往太平胡同去了。

肖砚让他去忙别的，其实他没什么要忙的，真有事，也得明天上午才能办。这会才八点不到，出了门才想起来，他大哥金毓霖，早些时候叫人带话过来，说让晚上上家里吃饭。

金毓霖和他是插香拜把子的关系，连同另外几位，早几年在一位长辈的牵头下做成了异性兄弟。他是里头的老幺，四位哥哥对他都多有包容，不过老三老四和他年龄相仿，万事还都需老大出面处理。

他到金家院子门口的时候，正好是八点。里头人显然还在等他，给留了门，徐逸舟进门又顺手给拴上了，提醒自己待会儿得跟大嫂说，往后别留门，最近日子不太平。

进去了才知道只有金毓霖在家，院子里就正面那间还亮着灯，一掀帘子一股热气扑面而来，将路上的冷意都给抹去了。他突然就想起了西郊的那座别院，跟他们这些大院不同，仿的西方复式建筑，睡的是床，下头没有烧热的炕，屋里只有供暖的炉子。他每回过去都觉得冷，晚上还得再点个炭盆放在床边才能睡着。

金毓霖这会儿正坐在炕上读报纸，瞧见他来了，先问吃了没有，又寒暄了几句，两人一块进了厨房。菜是早就烧好的，只不过面要现煮，金毓霖拿不准他几点过来，索性把菜先挪到炕上保温，切好的面就等在案板上下锅。他往灶台边上摸了一圈，说道：“蒜没了，我去隔壁借两头？”

徐逸舟帮他添了点柴火，又去检查锅里水有没有开，听到他问，当即拒绝道：“不用，戒了。”又解释：“味道大。”

他这句话就有点意思了，吃面配蒜，都做惯的事，跟人要吃喝拉撒没什么不同，身边那么多人，什么时候嫌弃过他味道大。金毓霖留了个心眼，笑道：“是哪家的姑娘，嫌弃你味道大？”

徐逸舟没想到金毓霖能从这话里听出端倪来，呆了一瞬，掩饰道：“不是。”

他若是说没有什么姑娘，别瞎说，便也罢了。金毓霖和他拜把子时，徐逸舟还是十七未到的年纪，如今也是二十有二，多少年在身边，是不是撒谎一看便知，心里有了点思量：“那姑娘长什么样？有没有照片什么的，大哥替你看一眼？”

徐逸舟最怕金毓霖顺藤摸瓜，一旦开始就没个完，他听着水在锅里咕嘟咕嘟响，赶紧将面条下进去，又说：“没有，真没有。”

金毓霖倒不是要为难他，只是想着徐逸舟到了这个岁数，找个姑娘本就无可厚非。几个兄弟里，老二老三也算是都有了着落，老四和徐逸舟差了一岁，如今也不在身边，天高皇帝远，他这个做大哥的也管不着：“害羞也没什么，人家姑娘在哪里做事？要不我让你嫂子去看看，就远远看一眼，不打扰人家。”

“是真的没有，您别瞎说了。”

徐逸舟正尴尬着，也无事可做，便先把面条都捞了装盆里，想着再弄点黄瓜，找了半圈见弄好的拌黄瓜拌豆芽就摆在灶台前。又开始找调料，到处找酱油也没找见，好不容易找着一罐子，里头搁着满满当当的芝麻酱，可算被他抓着机会了，当即没话找话：“新做的，咸吗？”

金毓霖瞧他满灶台的转，也不拆穿他，回道：“不咸，特地做了给徐叔的，正好你过来就一块带走。”

他嘴里的徐叔，说的是徐逸舟他爹，他们几个既然拜了把子，那里里外外就都是自家人了，不分什么你我。徐逸舟一时间不知道该怎么接，好半天没吭气，拿根筷子挑了点酱汁尝尝，还真的不咸，给老爷子配面条正合适。

金毓霖看他又要找碗，替他免了这个麻烦，调转话题道：“你今天是睡我这，还是回去睡？”

徐逸舟松了一口气，端着面盆往屋子走，边走边回他：“回去吧，明天早上要去第一监狱，您这儿离太远，不方便。”

桌上还做了三个菜，一份八宝酱丁，一份京酱肉丝，还有一条红烧鱼，在这年头算很不错了。徐逸舟还是喜欢那份拌黄瓜多一些，夹了两次就被金毓霖推到了他跟前，又叮嘱他多吃别的菜：“老四的那件事，你给办的怎么样了？他昨天晚上到的无锡，早上给我拍了封电报，就说安顿下来了，也没问别的。”

他以为金毓霖叫他吃饭是要问周程轩的事，没想到一锄头先戳到了韩旭文身上，他也拿不准那事有没有人知会金毓霖知道，照理说是保密。但现在这世道，很多时候所谓的保密也跟个笑话似的：“办好了，就等四哥到地方了告诉他。他那个金条，去哪里取，怎么取，都是有规矩的。”

道上的规矩，金毓霖也听过些，应了一声答应了。徐逸舟又道：“您待会儿把四哥在那边的地址写我一个，我明天就拍电报去。”

天津一役大败之后，韩家第一个坐不住了，全家人合计着逃到南方去，生怕北平城破要死人。金毓霖作为老大，又在政府中有职位，自然是走不得的。老二老三在军中担任要职，更没有走的道理，老幺徐逸舟在北平警察局任职，看眼前的情况自然也不肯走。唯独老四家里只跟生意沾边，处理完了能说走就走。

真要走倒也没那么容易，人到了南边，也要吃喝过日子，指不定还要盘些生意在那边东山再起。金圆券已经崩溃，比法币还要不值钱，也不知道何时就会彻底完蛋。之前徐逸舟从警察局的熟人那听来一个消息，说是西郊有位通天的人物，姓肖，能把钱换成金条，再给倒到南边去。韩家想要把钱换了，自然得试试这个门道，碰巧那熟人也肯给徐逸舟当介绍人，这差事便落到了他头上。

金毓霖清楚徐逸舟虽是老幺，办事却很麻利，几乎没有兜不住的时候，但这渠道他是真不太放心，毕竟以前也没听过有这么一号人物：“那个肖先生，真的这么有本事？”

徐逸舟嘴里塞着面条，想起肖砚来，不假思索就回：“嗯，是真的有本事。”

金毓霖早前等他的时候吃过一份烧饼，这会便不再添面，搁了筷子，把桌上的京酱肉丝往他那边推了推，又问：“二十根金条，就这么从北边到了南边，都给白干了，卖你这么大的面子？”

“不白干，这么多小黄鱼游过去，得抽二成的利。”

金毓霖在心中一算，抽二成，二十根就得去掉四根，不是个小数目，不过大数目还在，不能算吃亏：“肖先生是个讲理的，这个节骨眼下还能给办成事，只要两成利，不贪心。”又嘱咐徐逸舟：“你在电报里跟老四把这个事说清楚，免得他去取，发现数不对，又说不上话干着急。”

当初肖砚说要抽成，徐逸舟便不同意直接从金条里扣。韩家之前经营车行，规模不算大，但出去说一声名号还是叫得响的，临走之前把祖上的家产都变现了，才攒到二十根，经不起这么克扣：“不扣四哥的，他去取还是二十根金条，我把南安里那房契压那边了，扣我的。”

南安里的二进院，徐老爷子有四间，另外在城里还有八间店铺，都租给了别人，每个月收着租金，这要搁以前，也算是个人物。金毓霖听得一惊，焦急道：“你家那二进院就值四根金条？”

徐逸舟早就猜到这事金毓霖绝不会同意，才背着他把这件事办了：“一张，就压了一张，人家开始还不同意呢，看不上房子，我在那一顿好说歹说才答应了。”

金毓霖皱眉道：“一张也不行，怎么有让你出钱的道理。”

徐逸舟没把这事当成过事，他家境殷实，一张房契不算什么，自然没有兄弟情义贵重：“我办的事，当然得我出钱，你别告诉四哥不就完了，这事我爹知道，我跟他说的，他都答应了。”

金毓霖这回没给留情面，当场拆穿他：“房契都在你这，徐叔不同意也得同意。”

四根金条到底谁来出钱，到这会儿就有点僵持的意思，金毓霖到底是老大，一呼一吸之间已经有了思量，缓和道：“老四的四根金条就你就先垫着，我想到办法再和你换。”看他吃的差不多了，又问：“我要是想找肖先生办事，不通过你，能不能行？”

徐逸舟哪里知道他的思量，全然不疑有诈，只当大哥也有事情要办，问道：“大哥，你也有朋友要换这个金条？”

金毓霖没想到他会这么想，也好，倒也省去了编故事的时间，干脆顺水推舟道：“老四的事办成了，这条渠道现在应该还挺管用，之前是有朋友托过我，看看有没有门道，既然有了，我就帮他试试。”

徐逸舟应了一声，把盘子里剩下的点肉丝扒拉到碗里，裹着面条一块吃了。吃完把碗筷全堆在一边，取来笔墨写了个地址递过去：“这是他常去的地方，谈事一般都在那儿说。您去找他，他要是在，到时候门口会有人会拦着您，问您是干什么的，找谁，您就报我名字，说找他，他们就会让您进。他要是不在，您告诉我一声，我帮您约时间。”

他想想还不放心，再添了一句：“现在应该还是抽两成，要是涨价了，您就先别换，我再…再找人想想办法。”

这话说得极自然，仿佛他已和那位肖先生相识已久，又熟稔无比，连带着关系都不一般起来。金毓霖察觉到这些异样，一时间也不好说些什么，含糊道：“真涨价了，该换也得换，实在不行，我这也有几间铺子还能用。”

徐逸舟自然是不会插嘴大哥的主意，只是帮他把碗筷收了，又把没动几口的鱼挪到了厨房放着。金毓霖给他打包要带回去的东西，突然想起点什么，又问：“肖先生大名叫什么？”

“肖砚。”

肖砚这一脚用了八分的力道，直踹得刘毅摔倒在地上，龇牙咧嘴地叫唤。他今天出来打扮得还算体面，此时在地上滚了一地的尘土，驼色的大衣灰一块白一块的，他也顾不得这些，挨过这阵疼，立刻手脚并用地爬起来，也不敢站直了，索性半跪着，用哀求的语气开口道：“肖先生，真不是我给您办岔事，是上头，上头直接插手了。我一个组长，我能有多大权力啊。”

他边说边瞧肖砚的脸色，看没多少缓和，赶紧又补充道：“您知道的，我们保密局和警察局之间那关系，对吧，其实也不分家。下头的，差不多都是军统的人，之前为了方便，又培训了五百多号人……”这是把局长的秘密也卖了，新鲜倒不是不新鲜，保密局，党通局，警察局，互相之间剪不断理还乱，真不知道的恐怕没有几个。

肖砚不吃他这套，冷笑道：“那我还真不知道，周北峰为什么选徐逸舟？保密局想要干什么，别以为我看不出来。”

两天前保密局北平站说是要给第一监狱的犯人转狱，需要北平警察局配合。本来没多大的事，偏偏第一监狱是华北剿总的地盘，局里又选了徐逸舟带队办这件事，那就多少有些问题了。先不说徐逸舟平日里不处理这方面的事务，剿总的地盘保密局能动，那就是通过气了，还要警察局插手干什么。肖砚还真没有特意在徐逸舟身边安插眼线，但架不住消息自己长了腿会跑，事还没办，消息已经溜达到他耳朵里了，让长生一问，果然一路就把问题扯到了刘毅的身上。

这个刘毅说到头，就是个帮他在保密局里跑腿听信的。那还是他刚来北平的时候，严怀忠怕他人生地不熟不方便，特地给他安排的帮手。一个行动处的小组长，需要的时候还挺好用，人还算机灵。

周北峰的身份是保密局北平站站长，刘毅的顶头上司。直呼上头的大名，他要是再不交代，怕是能在这里就把自己交代了，只好挤牙膏一样推着往外说：“两天前，共产党那边派了人过来和谈，上头提前知道了消息，带我们在火车站把共党围了，那天真是好一通枪战啊，打死了两个，抓了个女的。”

肖砚帮他把话接下去：“结果被剿总的人抢了先，关到他们的地盘去了，周北峰没办法，只好把人先撤了，剿总不让保密局的人进去，这关徐逸舟什么事？”

刘毅立刻狗腿道：“您知道啊，知道就好办了。”

“这后头您就不知道了，人关进去了，一查她，真不得了，都说共产党有三头六臂的，还真不假。徐逸舟的几位兄弟您知道吗？那女共党，竟然还是他二哥周程轩的前妻，几年前和离了。”

他越说越小声，眼见着肖砚满脸都写着逐渐失去耐心，只得挑重要的讲：“上头不能让人一直被剿总把着，想了个办法，让周程轩进去了，也聊了，主要就是劝降，聊共产党的计划，没谈成。人在剿总的地盘，我们也不好动手啊，那怎么办，只能顺着来。到最后周程轩走的时候，那女共党突然说和他说要见徐逸舟。”

说见就见，剿总的面子往哪里搁，保密局的面子往哪里放。保密局有了第一次，自然想有第二次，又必须藏着来，以免跟剿总那边起冲突，思来想去，干脆安了个转监狱的名头，借口说北平第一监狱不太安全，要给人转移到更方便的京师监狱去。

这也都是幌子，剿总的人自然不会同意转监狱的事，保密局只是借着转监狱的由头，闹一场，让徐逸舟能进到里头去。警察局里安排的人，已经把这件事的利害同他讲了，让他进去之后无论如何都要套出话来，否则两头都得吃不了兜着走。

肖砚这算听明白了，顶坏的差事，办好了未必有功，办岔了注定会被记上一笔，大冷天的愣是又蹿上来点火气：“她为什么要见徐逸舟？”

刘毅哪知道这个，无奈道：“这我哪知道啊，周程轩也问，为什么要见他兄弟，那女共党又不肯说，就说让见了，就提供一部分情报，想知道的什么时间地点，都能说。”

保密局自然不会放过这个机会，让徐逸舟进去不过就是使点手段，假若依靠徐逸舟就能拿到想要的情报，那里头就是在下刀子，也得让徐逸舟进去把事情办了。

肖砚不说话了，只是站在那，刘毅瞧他穿的是真的少，顿时觉得自个儿也有些哆嗦，折腾了许久，这会儿终于觉出些冷来，他拍了拍身上的灰，把大衣的领子立起来，好挡着些许的风，然后等着肖砚开口。

“这件事谁主管，周北峰往下督办给谁？”

刘毅咽了口唾沫，说不清是紧张还是别的什么：“那能是谁，当然是我们处长了。”

肖砚一双眼盯在他身上，似乎是在思考他能否担此大任，随即又觉得，都到现在这步田地了，担不担的起大任已经不再重要：“明天开始，你就是临时处长了，这件事你去办，不能让徐逸舟接触那个女共党，怎么协调自己想。”

这番话说的，仿佛处长的调任无非就是他思虑之间的事，刘毅顿时瞪大了眼睛，惊慌失措道：“处长，处长我是真不敢想……”

肖砚像没听见他说话一般，继续道：“一定要人进去就让周程轩进去，让他想办法把你们要的东西问出来，夫妻都说不了的话，找小叔子就更没用了。”

“我，我要，要怎么说？”刘毅缓过了最初那股劲，这会儿算是真正回过神来，哆哆嗦嗦道：“让他信我？”

肖砚也不问这个他指的是徐逸舟还是周程轩，只管说自个儿的：“剿总的人发现不对劲，往监狱里派人手了，里头有人传信告诉你们，计划失败，让他回去等消息。”

刘毅也不算太笨，还能反应过来，立刻接上道：“这个消息后面都不会再通知他，如果他来找我，我就说不需要了，他二哥那边解决了。”他说罢便去瞧肖砚的脸色，看着是缓和些了，心里也松了口气。

这口气刚缓下去，即刻又吊了起来，战战兢兢的，生怕肖砚再踹他一脚：“那那那，周程轩那边我要，要怎么说？”

肖砚倒是没有要再踹他一脚的意思，只是问：“周程轩什么职位？”

“三、三十一路军三营营长。”

肖砚好一会没再说什么，像是在思量着什么，只是告诉刘毅，周程轩那里他会处理，让他只管处理徐逸舟的事。

刘毅还不知道徐逸舟一个小警长到底是何方神圣，这也不是他要关心的，明天早上他就是处长了，升官后头跟着的就是发财，只要发财就行了，荣耀什么的都是不要紧的：“那警察局那边？”

肖砚歪着头看他，似乎在思考为什么这时候还问警察局的事，他一晚上的耐心早被徐逸舟给磨没了：“嗯？”

他这一声“嗯”把刘毅惊得一哆嗦，差点又要吓破胆，连忙手脚并用起来：“不不不，我来做我来做，不麻烦警察局，不麻烦警察局。”

肖砚对他的态度有些满意，终于露出了一点笑容，又提醒他：“有什么需要现在说，我这边都能办。”

然而他越笑，刘毅就越怕，这尊菩萨不好惹，背后的更不好惹：“我这个处长，权利和我们处长是一样的吗？”得到肯定的答复，又讨好似地说道：“肖先生，那我这事办完，怎么通知你？”

“我会联系你，这件事办的好了，以后就是处长，办不好……”

刘毅哪里还会等他说办不好怎么办，当即顺杆往上爬：“必须办好了，不会办不好不会办不好。”

肖砚跟他在这边扯了半天皮，感觉自己都要被这天给冻透了，随手捡起之前跌落在地上的帽子，扣在对方头上，笑道：“办不好，严局长请你喝茶。”说罢也不理瘫软在地上的刘毅，扬长而去。


End file.
